The invention relates to a low voltage electrical switchboard having electrical power devices, housed in superposed compartments accessible via the front panel of the switchboard and connected on the one hand to a supply busbar, located in a busbar compartment at the rear of the switchboard and on the other hand to outgoing cables located in customer-connected rear compartments.
Electrical power distribution in factories or large residential or office blocks requires different types of devices, notably circuit breakers, contactors, changeover switches or motor controls, and these devices are housed in low voltage switchboards. The requirements of these sectors are quite different and to meet them the switchboards are manufactured on request or in very small series. This increases manufacturing costs, notably to produce the auxiliary or wiring circuits which contain the power device control, indication and protection circuits. When an installation supplied by the switchboard is modified, for example when a local manual control device is replaced by a remote-control device, the auxiliary control and/or indication circuits have to be completely changed and the transformation is sometimes practically impossible when the available space is insufficient.
The object of the present invention is to achieve standardization of the auxiliary circuits by creating a power device indication and control interface, and of the connectors involved.